The Cullen escapades
by Ivory-Call
Summary: This is going to be a series of different one-shot song fic's. give it a chance its gonna be great and amazing!I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS/CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY *no specific genre just random!complete unless you have ideas then ill start a new 1!
1. Bad Girlfriend

BAD GIRLFRIEND

Edward's pov

"EDWARD I DON'T GET WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW BELLA, BUT MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE EVERYTIME I TURN AROUND YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH SOME OTHER GUY AT A PARTY OR AT WORK OR SOME OTHER GOD FORSAKEN PLACE, I MEAN REALLY BELLA, AM I NOT ENOUGH, OR ARE YOU IN TO DEEP TO REALIZE WHAT IS GOING ON"

"EDWARD THAT'S MY JOB"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK BELLA, YOU'RE MY GIRL FRIEND"

With that being said I slammed the door, leaving my Bella in the living room, to out of it to even care

Bella's pov

I'm not "in too deep" I can stop when I want to, I just don't want to, I lost my father what does he expect

As he walked out the front doors I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid, I love him, I really do, I just love this more; I held up the small bottle and walked into the kitchen trying to hold back tears, I put the tiny bottle down and went upstairs to get changed for work. slightly hoping Edward would be there.

Edward's pov

I'm not sure if Bella even care's anymore, she's always so distant it's frustrating

I thought to myself while walking into the club taking my normal seat front stage

What is wrong with me? I'm not sure, but I really don't care anymore, I want MY Bella back the one i knew in high school the one i fell in love with not the drug addict, not this Bella.

Bella's pov

I walked in the back doors, and into the dressing room, took a pill and got dressed.

my boss gave me my cue as bad girlfriend by theory of a deadman came on, i saw Edward in the front row, in his normal seat, grinning like a mad man, knowing that I'd make it up to him

I started to dance

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonite!_

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonite

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

The song ended and i winked at Edward, signaling him to come back stage

AN: so what do you think I'm not sure if it's good or not. i dont own the song, or the characters should i continue and do more?

trinity-cullen


	2. Get stoned

so i was sitting in study hall and decided hey im gonna make this a bunch of random one-shots with all the charectors, and a bunch of different songs, so this one is of course get stoned, and it's going to be dedicated to my best friend tiffany, we have so many inside jokes to this song its not even funny, so i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it!  


* * *

Get stoned (Rosalie & Emmett) (3rd person)

"Rose, come on let me in"

"No, Emmett"

"Dude if you're smart you'll leave her alone, while she's pissed" jasper warned Emmett

"I know"

Emmett walked downstairs and sat on the couch. 20 minutes later the family went hunting

"Get stoned" by hinder came on the radio

Emmett turned the radio up, and walked up stairs.

He opened his and Rosalie's bedroom door

"EMMETT LUKE MCCARTY GET OUT THIS SECOND"

"NO"

"EMMETT GO NOW, I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU"

Emmett grabbed his hinder CD out of the CD player, and put it in the one downstairs

* * *

Emmett's pov

I laughed thinking about the lyrics and knowing this was Rose's favorite song

(Get stoned by hinder)

"Just hear me out  
If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes  
I highly doubt  
I can make it through another of your episodes  
Lashing out  
One of the petty moves you pull  
Before you lose control

You wear me out  
But it's alright now

(CHORUS)  
Let's go home and get stoned  
We could end up making love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out  
(We can end up making love instead of misery)  
But it's alright now

Without a doubt  
All the breakups worth the makeup sex you're giving me  
lets hash it out  
Cause your bitching and your yelling don't mean anything  
don't count me out  
I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying

You wear me out  
(Whoa)  
But it's alright now

(CHORUS)

You wear me out  
(We can end up making love instead of misery)  
But it's alright now

(CHORUS)

Go home and get stoned  
We can end up making love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out  
(We can end up making love instead of misery)  
But it's alright now  
('Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)

Let's go home and get stoned  
(Whoa)  
Let's go home and get stoned  
(Whoa)  
Let's go home and get stoned  
(Whoa)  
Let's go home and get stoned"

Rose looked hot when she was pissed like that, I had to do something to get her to talk to me, Hinder's song get stoned gave me the perfect idea

I grabbed the CD and put it in down stairs and pushed repeat 1 ran back up stairs and into the room, I looked at Rosalie furiously, she licked her lips. I grabbed her by the waist and laid her on the bed.

I slowly started taking off clothes just to torment her, she growled at me so I went faster than normal and a little more roughly that I should have, she hissed when I ripped her new dress, then snarled when I shredded her favorite bra.

We kissed roughly and intensely soon enough both our clothes were off and she was pleading for me to take her

I did.

"HARDER, FASTER, EMMETT OH GOD!" she yelled this over and over

When I hit her right where she wanted it, she screamed my name and we both saw stars

When we both started to calm down she looked at me smiled then smacked me

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"For making me not mad at you anymore"

"I love you Rose, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let the guys burn your new heels"

"I love you to Em"

* * *

AN: ok so i need suggestions for the fourth and fifth, im not sure how many there are going to be but the next one is going to be "Crazy bitch" by buckcherry, if you have any songs and character(s) you like that you would like to see a on-shot about let me know id be happy to do one!

trinity-cullen


	3. Heaven Sent

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Chelsea. i love you girl!

* * *

Heaven sent

(Alice/Jasper) Jasper pov

Thinking back all those years ago when me and Alice met, I realize just how much I truly love her

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"__Hey Jazzy!"_**

**_"__Hey al"_**

**_"__How's Rachel?"_**

**_"__She's ok just being a bitch as always"_**

**_"__Oh I'm sorry"_**

**_"__It's ok"_**

**_3 WEEKS LATER_**

**_"__JAZZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at me_**

**_I WAS HOLDING THE BLADE TO MY ARM_**

**_"__GO AWAY ALICE" I SNARLED AT HER_**

**_"__NO WAY IN HELL PUT THAT DOWN" she screamed and ran over to me_**

**_I did as I was told and gave it to her, she looked at my arm's and started crying_**

**_"__Why Jazz?"_**

**_"__I couldn't take it anymore, I broke up with her"_**

**_She looked at me with tear filled eyes_**

**_That was the first time I saw those always happy eyes truly sad, I wanted to kick myself in the ass for hurting her_**

**_"__I'm sorry"_**

**_"__I love you jasper"_**

**_I looked at her in awe; I looked into those beautiful eyes and knew she wasn't lying _**

**_"__I love you to Alice"_**

**_End Flashback_**

Those three weeks played in my head, It's been a month since then and I haven't touched that blade since.

I never thought I would fall in love with my best friend she is truly heaven sent. I called Alice to tell her I was on my way, I got her voicemail

Just then our song came on the radio I turned it up

_(Heaven sent by hinder)_

_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me  
Its been a long time coming_

_Well come on!!_

_It's freaking me out, that I didn't see  
This so damn hot girl, This is crazy  
And without a doubt I still can't believe  
That you were right there in front of me_

_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming_

_Whooaaaa!_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just DROPPING out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you_

_Night after night, when I didn't sleep  
But that was before you lay beside me  
When all of my demons were dancing with me  
I'm glad you came down 'cause I was in too deep_

_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming_

_Whooooaaaa!_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just DROPPING out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you_

_Yeah, yeah  
Whooooaaaa!  
Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you_

_Whooooaaaa!  
Just DROPPING out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere right out of the blue_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you_

_Whooooaaaa!  
Just DROPPING out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere out of the blue_

_Whooooaaaa!_

_Lalala~  
Right out of the blue  
Lalala~  
When heaven sent you  
Lalala~  
Right out of the blue  
Lalala~  
When heaven sent you_

"You're truly my angel Alice, I love you. I'm on my way"

I clicked the end call button

I pulled into her driveway seeing her standing outside with tears in her eyes

I got out of the car and she ran to me

She jumped into my arms and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear

"I love you jasper"

"I love you to Alice"

* * *

AN: ok so you might notice that i LOVE hinder with a burning passion.

I chose this song for Alice/jasper because 's a cute lovey song and i thought it would be nice to show the sensitive side of alice and jasper, they are all human in this cuz ya know its amazing, but i do like them better as vampires, but, it worked better for the plot of this one for them to be human.

read and review.

trintiy-cullen


	4. Better than me

this is dedicated to my best friend jesse tyler (Red-bub-wolf) hes in my favorite authors section check his story out

* * *

Better than me

(Jacob/renesmee) 3rd person

She sat in her room and cried, thinking about what the love of her life has done

_Flashback_

"_Mom he told me he stopped he promised me he stopped"_

"_I know sweetheart I know, I'll talk to him, and you guys can work this out, you love each other, I know you do. He's been gone for 3 days sweetheart you need to talk to him"_

"_Yeah we do love each other, but the point is he lied to me"_

_The door slowly opens_

"_Ness?"_

"_I'll be downstairs if you need me"_

_Bella glared at her best friend as she walked out of the room_

"_Ness, I'm sorry"_

"_Please talk to me"_

_She shook her head and glared at him_

_He hung his head and sat on the floor by the door_

"_YOU LIED TO ME JACOB BLACK, YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD STOP" she screamed at him with tears streaming down her face._

"_I know, I'm really truly sorry I never meant to start back up it just happened , I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for betraying your trust, Ness please forgive me"_

_As he said this a song came on the radio_

_(Better than me by hinder)_

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_She sat down on the bed, and told him to come sit by her_

"_Jacob, I'm giving you one more chance, you screw this up, you're leaving. Got it?"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_End flashback_

She looked at the picture of her and Jacob, and sighed.

After their conversation, she told him he needed to go away for a while so she could clear her head, he did, it's been 4 days and she misses him a lot

She ran down the stairs

"AUNT AL…" She was cut off when she saw her aunt on the phone

He aunt hung up and smiled

3 minutes later Jacob ran through the door with her favorite flowers and chocolate, she jumped into his arms and kissed him with anticipation

* * *

An: I cried writing this, so i hope the gramer and everything is ok, i hope you all love it, if not oh well, if so review it. lol

trinity-cullen


	5. Your Guardian Angel

Dedicated to olivia! ily liv3

* * *

Your Guardian angel

(Carlisle/Esme) (When they first met, after she attempted suicide)

Carlisle pov

I was sitting in my office when I got the call, Female, 23, badly broken bones all over, they rushed her in and called me, she was in to bad of a condition to do surgery to repair what damage was done.

When I went to see her, to find out what happened, she was crying.

I sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong, she looked so sad, and so hurt, but not from the pain she felt all over, but the pain she felt from her broken heart. I found out that she had lost her son earlier that year and didn't want to live without him, so she jumped.

I talked and talked to her for hours on end during the day and on my breaks, we soon came to be great friends, till the day her doctor said she had a day left then her body would shut down or she would be paralyzed for life.

She told me she didn't want to be paralyzed and she didn't want to die, she wanted to stay here forever and be with the one man who truly cared. Me. Her "Guardian angel" I picked her up carefully one night when everybody was changing shifts, and went back to my house with Edward and I bit her. I told her after I bit her "I'll always be your Guardian angel" I whispered to her and smiled.

Esme's pov

The pain is all I felt after I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I knew what he was from the moment I met him. I never believed in it, but the way he walked and talked, and how his eyes would change color every once in a blue moon. Was just amazing and I knew he was a vampire, I wasn't surprised, he was gorgeous, he talked like he was from a different time, different country, and he was. He told me his story, and when I asked him about being a vampire he just smiled and nodded, I never pushed any further. I loved him, I truly did, and he saved me, for that he will always be my guardian angel.

When I woke up I saw a different set of eyes from the ones at the hospital, I learned it was my "son" Edward, he smiled at me. Said hello, and introduced him. Carlisle came over to me and smiled then kissed my cheek. He then asked if I was thirsty, I was about to say no, but then I noticed the burn in the back of my throat, I nodded and he took my hand.

As we were running through the forest behind his home I saw him smile and suddenly wondered what this amazing man could be smiling about.

Carlisle's pov

As we were running, I thought about being her Guardian angel and smiled a little remembering the song Your Guardian angel, by red jumpsuit apparatus (AN: I know it's not from that time period but that's not the point)

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
Ill be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Its ok, Its ok, Its ok_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my  
You're my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay..._

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know Ill be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
(repeat)_

Looked over at her, and saw her smiling to, hoping she was thinking the same thing.

Esme's pov

I looked at him and smiled back, he was my guardian angel. I remembered hearing it in the hospital one time, and it reminded me off him, I re-played the song in my head.

When we stopped he looked at me with love in his eyes

"I love you Esme"

"I love you to Carlisle"

* * *

An: So the next chapter is rosalie/emmett its gonna be called up all night, the song is by hinder (as i said i LOVE hinder with a passion)

then im working on a alice/jasper its gonna be called unusually unusual by lonestar. its a coutry song, im not really into country but i do listen every so often.

read and review

trinity-cullen


	6. Up All Night

Dedicated to my sis Jami!

this one isnt as good as my others but i dont really care

* * *

Up all night

(Rosalie/Emmett) (all human)

Emmett's pov

"Rose, come on!"

"I'm coming, god damn hold on; I'm trying to fix my hair"

Ugh. She takes so long

"Hurry up!"

Rose and I are going on a road trip, to nowhere in particular, just driving to get away from our family

"Ok I'm ready!"

She came down the stairs in black skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top and shiny silver high heel boots.

"Finally"

She smacked me

"I deserved that"

"Yes you did"

We got into her car, and started to drive.

Just then her all time favorite song came on the radio, she turned it up and started singing along

Saw a waitress, couldn't waste it  
Opportunity knocks and you take it  
Went to my place, gotta get a taste  
Couple shots hit the bong we we're wasted  
Now she's all in, the room is spinning  
Probably shouldn't have shot that of jamison  
Here we go again, she's a perfect 10  
Just tell me how I was in the morning

(Pre-chorus)  
The night's far from over and  
I'm far from sober  
But she's lookin' fine

(Chorus)  
We're gonna be up all night  
Gonna take you for a ride (Yeah)  
We're gonna be up all night  
Get it on till the morning lights (Yeah)  
We're gonna be up all night  
Doin' things your dad won't like (Yeah)

So far from sober that I'll have to slam  
Through my hang over  
(Hey, we're goin' buckwild. Hey)

Got my attention, when she walked in  
Turning heads with a tiny skirt and sassy grin  
She's a blonde one, they say they're more fun  
I'll let you know when the sexy dirty deed is done

(Pre-chorus)  
(Chorus)

(Yeah, Yeah) (Yeah, Yeah) (hell yeah)  
(Yeah, Yeah) (Yeah, Yeah) (hell yeah)

We're gonna be up all night  
Gonna take you for a ride (Hey)  
We're gonna be up all night  
Get it on till the morning lights (Hey)  
We're gonna be up all night  
Doin' things your dad won't like (Hey)  
So far from sober that I'll have to slam  
Through my hang over

We're gonna be up all night  
Gonna take you for a ride (Yeah)  
We're gonna be up all night  
Get it on till the morning lights (Yeah)  
We're gonna be up all night  
Doin' things your dad won't like (Yeah)

We're gonna be up all night  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (all 3x)

We're gonna be up all night  
all night..  
all night..  
yeeaahh

When the song ended she looked at me, her hair was a mess from shaking her head around like a banshee. I smiled at her, she was so adorable when she was hyper. I love her.

Up all night was a great song. It was our theme song. We were always up.

Rosalie's pov

When my song came on, I turned it up and started playing the drums with my hands on the dash board, and banging my head looking like a complete and total idiot but I didn't care, I felt so comfortable around him. And I love him so it doesn't matter. I loved this song, and Emmett always smiled at me when I was done.

We were defiantly gonna be up all night for the next 3 days.

* * *

AN: next is unusually unusual alice/jasper

then

Edward/bella im already there

both songs are by lonestar

trinity-cullen


	7. ideas

Which one shoutld i do next, if you have any other ideas let me know

the only one i wont do next is the last one with all the cullens. if the chapter is underlined its already done

trinity-cullen

* * *

Chapter 3- Alice /Jasper- heaven sent-hinder

Chapter 4- Carlisle/Esme-your guardian angel- red jumpsuit apparatus (:

Chapter 5- Jacob/renesmee-better than me- hinder

Chapter 7- Rosalie/Emmett- up all night-hinder (: (: (:

Chapter 8- Alice/jasper- unusually unusual-lonestar- working on typing up soon(written out)

Chapter 9-Edward/Bella-I'm already there (1918 during war)- lonestar

Chapter 10-carlisle/esme- I don't want to miss a thing- aerosmith

Chapter 11- Jacob/renesmee-in love with a girl- gavin degraw

Chapter12 - all the Cullen's-you better pray- red jumpsuit apparatus


	8. Saving me

**AN:**

**Ok. Today (may 21st 2009) My entire school has to turn in our laptops. The computer I've been using to do my stories is my schools laptop. So until I get my laptop back, at the beginning of the next school year (august 27th 2009) or until my parental gets a new laptop for the house, I will be writing my stories on paper, and I will type and post as soon as I possibly can I promise. Don't kill me! So whatever I have posted is what you will have to deal with.**

**Now, if you are reading Deadly Roses I am having some serious writers block with that story, so please be patient, if you have any ideas for the next chapter please feel free to email me or pm me or write a review. I will be checking my mail and all that on my slow az computer at home, I just can't write anything because my computer doesn't have word.**

**Now if you're reading Save Me be patient please I'm working on that one to, or at least trying. If you have any ideas for it please let me know.**

**Finally if you're reading The Cullen Escapades I hope you're enjoying it. If you have ideas for that one let me know. Now I will probably stop for a while with the song-fic one shots and make it a regular one-shot, so be patient**

**Now, if you want to e-mail me, my e-mails are on my profile.**

**Thanks loves**

**Love**

**Trinity-Cullen**


	9. unusually unusual!

**Unusually unusual**

Alice/Jasper _(3rd person)_

chapter 8

**Jasper leads his wife into the bar with a smile**

**Alice looks at him with major confusion.**

**he tells her to sit and walks over to the counter**

**"OK why did he go up there, he doesn't drink. hm hes up to something" Alice thought**

**Jasper looks at Alice and smiles, the bar maid walks up to the stage**

**"May i have eveyones attention please!" she says in a southern accent**

**"I would like to introduce, mister Jasper hale, he's gonna start off karaoke night for us tonight" she waves jasper up and smiles at him she starts the music and starts to sing**

_**"She introduced herself as Amy, said call me Caroline for short  
I just moved in three doors down so I wouldn't be the girl next door  
And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearing fit her just right  
She said, "Hey, man did you know that somebody left your grass out in the yard all night?"**_

_**She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
And that's beautiful to me**_

_**She had a tattoo above her ankle of a trident submarine  
She said it symbolizes awesome powers hidden deep within our dreams  
And her diamond eyes, different in color, held me captive in their light  
And she said "Hey, man did you know we used to be brothers in some past life?"  
She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
And that's beautiful to me**_

_**Some people may think she's strange, a different cup of tea  
But she just does it for me**_

_**She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
And that's beautiful to me"**_

**He looked at his wife and smiled, she stood up with everyone else and clapped, he got off stage and walked over to his wife**

**"Why did you sing that?" she asked him**

**"Because that song reminds me of you, and it describes you so well!"**

**"I love you jasper jasper"**

**"I love you to Alice, happy anniversary!"**

the end!

* * *

*credit to Lonestar for writing such a killer song!*

haha i hope you all enjoyed it!

it was alot different when i first wrote it, it was a whole other setting, if you wanna read that one message me and ill send it to you!


	10. Use me!

ok so this is dedicated to my sister chelsea,

it's going to be use me by hinder.

alice/rosalie fun i know!

this is a major inside joke! sis ily!

* * *

Me and alice are walking to the student union to meet Bella for lunch when our absolute favorite song come on alice's ipod!

We start singing it and everyone is staring at us like we are crazy

well technically we are but, people love us anyways!

"She wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire.  
She says she loves me, but I know she's a liar.  
The sex is good, but God she's got no desire.  
That's alright. She's takin' me home tonight.

She's kind of cold, but yet she's hot on the outside.  
Last night got nasty and I'm still kind of tongue tied.  
I hate to say it, but she brings out my sick side.  
That's alright. She's takin' me home tonight.

She's got whole lot of love (Any way you want it)  
But it's never enough  
(Finish what you started)  
Take me to heaven above  
(And leave me brokenhearted)  
But I won't be a fool and fight it.  
She's gonna use me but I like it. Yeah, yeah.

I bet she's wonderin' if I'm worth her while.  
She's judge and jury and she's got me on trial.  
But I ain't sweatin' cause I'm first on the speed dial.  
Yeah, that's right, she's takin' me home tonight.

She always leaves and makes me feel kind of sleazy.  
It's kind of cool because she already pleased me.  
I'm lying here just thinking this is too easy.  
Yeah, that's right, she's takin' me home tonight.

She's got a whole lot of love  
(Anyway you want it)  
But it's never enough  
(Finish what you started)  
Take me to heaven above  
(And leave me brokenhearted)  
But I won't be a fool and fight it.

She's got a whole lot of love  
(Anyway you need it)  
But I've run out of luck  
(Now she says she leavin)  
Leavening me in the dust (But that's ok, we're leavin')  
But I won't be a fool and fight it.

She's gonna use me but I like it. (Like it)  
She's gonna use me but I like it. Yeah, yeah.

I think I might go with the safe bet this time.

She's got a whole lot of love.  
(Anyway you want it)  
But it's never enough  
(Finish what you started)  
Take me to heaven above  
(And leave me brokenhearted)  
But I won't be a fool and fight it.

She's got a whole lot of love  
(Anyway you need it)  
But I've run out of luck  
(Now she says she leavin)  
Leaving me in the dust  
(But that's ok we're leavin)  
But I won't be a fool and fight it.

And darling I just can't deny it.  
Because you use me and I like it. (Like it)  
Because you use me and I like it. (Like it)

Yeah Yeah

Like it. (Like it.)

Because you use me and I like it. (Like it)

Yeah, yeah." we sang in unison

by then we were at the union, with a laughing histarically at us Bella.

* * *

I love you sis!


	11. I'm Already There

so this is set in 1920, edward survived the spanish influenza and met bella got married had Jake, then 5 years later had renesme edward would be 19 bella would be 19(when they were married) it might not be very time relevant but i dont really care. i know the time prolly dont match up with the time there was war then but i really dont care. let me know what you think

* * *

I'm already there

Edward/Bella

Mrs. Masen is sitting in her dining room feeding her 1 year old daughter Renesme .

The telephone starts ringing. She picks up her daughter and puts her on her hip and walks over to the phone.

Her son Jake runs into the living room and stands by his mother hoping the same thing

_Let it be Edward_

"Masen residence"

"Hello, my love"

"Edward!" she cheered happily

"Kids it's your father!"

"Daddy!" Jake yelled

Renesme giggled

"I love you Isabella!"

"I love you to Edward"

"Here's jake!"

"Daddy when are you coming home?"

"I'm already there"

Jake laughed into the phone, remembering the song his daddy's favorite band sings.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There_

"I love you daddy! Come home soon, mommy misses you too, so does nessie"

"Nessie?"

"Renesme daddy! That's the nickname Uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper gave her!"

Edward chuckled and asked his son to give his mother the phone

"Here Jake take your sister into her room and play with her"

"Yes mommy"

"Bella"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"The general said we would be coming home in 2 weeks"

"That's great Edward!"

"I know love"

"Hey I have to go ill talk to you soon love, take care, I love you"

"I will, Love you too!"

*Click*

"Jake Bring Nessie and come here!"

"Yes mommy?"

"Guess what!"

"What mommy?!?!?"

"Daddy's coming home in 2 weeks! Go get the calendar and we'll put it on there!"

"Yayy!"

She watched her 6 year old son run into the kitchen

She looked at the wall in front of her and smiled at the picture of Edward in his Surgeons uniform

She kissed her sleeping daughters cheek and laughed when her son came running back in the room with the calendar flying behind him.

* * *

so what do you think?

lemme know!

* * *


	12. THE END?

Ok loves. Im moving ahead in the story. Its going three years from the last chapter.


End file.
